As demand for item transport increases, so does demand for improvements to related services and products. Users expect greater levels of efficiency and convenience, at lower costs. Providers operate ever increasingly complex computer systems to try to meet these demands and expectations. Accordingly, there is a need to improve these complex computer systems to provide users with item transport services in the fastest, easiest, and most efficient manner possible.